The present invention relates to a method of cleaning surfaces within a vessel utilizing cavitation of a pulsating pressurized fluid.
It has been a problem in the prior art to develop a system which efficiently and effectively cleans surfaces within various types of fluid vessels. Vessels such as heat exchangers, condensors, filters, pipes, automotive components such as radiators or engines, and other types of fluid vessels may develop scale deposits or other materials on interior flow surfaces. It is desirable to remove that scale from those surfaces. Further, various types of cleaning systems are known for cleaning smaller items within an enclosed vessel. These types of systems include dish or clothes washing systems.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a system which utilizes pulses of fluid to clean internal surfaces of vessels, or items within an enclosed vessel. It is further an object of the present invention to disclose a system which can be easily modified to clean various types of fluid vessels and items.